nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Birdo
Birdo is a character in the ''Mario'' series. Her first appearance was in Doki Doki Panic, a Japanese game featuring her as the first boss. After its release in Japan, Nintendo of America remade it featuring ''Mario'' characters, but kept the enemies and bosses the same. This remake was known as Super Mario Bros. 2 in America, but called Super Mario USA when it was released in Japan later on. Birdo later on appeared in many Mario spinoff games such as Mario Tennis. In most of these games, she was viewed as Yoshi's friend, but there is no real information on whether they have a relationship. In Japan, Birdo is known as Catherine. Nintendo of America initially called him a guy like the Japanese games, but later changed it to a female after the Super Mario Bros. 2 manual described Birdo as "He thinks he's a girl and shoots eggs from his mouth." Birdo has been depicted as a female ever since. Super Smash Bros. Brawl states that Birdo's gender is indeterminate and refers to them as "it". In Japan it has been frequently stated that Birdo is in fact a male. She is voiced by Kazumi Totaka who also voices Yoshi. Physical appearance Birdo is a female dinosaur with a hot pink skin resembling a Yoshi. She has big purple eyes with three eyelashes. She has small, but pointed, claws on her hands and feet. She has three red spines on her back. She has a big red bow on her head, similar to Wendy O. Koopa's. History Birdo first appeared in Doki Doki Panic as an enemy early on in the game that could be defeated by using her eggs against her. She would appear again in the remake of the game, Super Mario Bros. 2. She later returned in the game Mario Tennis. She subsequently would appear in various Mario spin-offs, usually being a partner to Yoshi (presumably due to the similarities in appearance). Gender Birdo has changed from a male to a female in various video games. The following are a list of games in which its gender is referred to or implied: *''Super Mario Bros. 2/''Doki Doki Panic - Male *''Super Mario All-Stars''/''Super Mario Advance'' - Female *''Mario Tennis'' - Female *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Female (US), male (Japan) *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - Female *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' - Female (US), either (Japan, "Catherine appears to be Yoshi's girlfriend... or does that mean boyfriend?!".) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Female *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - Female *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Female *''Super Mario Strikers'' - Either *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - Female *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Either *''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Female *''Captain Rainbow'' - Female Games NES *''Doki Doki Panic'' - As a boss character. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - As a boss character. SNES *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - As a boss character that remakes in Super Mario Bros. 2. *''Wario's Woods'' - As Toad's helper. *''Super Mario RPG'' - As a boss character. Nintendo 64 *''Mario Tennis'' - As a playable character. GameCube *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - As a cameo and trophy. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - As a playable character. *''Super Mario Strikers'' - As Yoshi's teammate. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' - As a playable character. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - As a playable character. *''Mario Power Tennis'' - As a trophy scene. *''Mario Party 7'' - An unlockable. Wii *''Mario Party 9'' - As a playable character. *''Mario Party 8'' - As a playable character. *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - As a playable team member. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - As a collectible trophy. *''Mario Kart Wii'' - As a playable character. *''Captain Rainbow'' - As a supporting character. *''Mario Super Sluggers''- As a playable character. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Game Boy Color *''Mario Tennis'' - As a cameo with N64 status icon. Game Boy Advance *''Super Mario Advance'' - As a boss character. *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - As a cameo with the GameCube status icon. *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' - As a background cameo. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - As a boss character. Nintendo DS *''Mario Kart DS'' - As a background cameo. *''Yakuman DS'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - As a playable character. *''Itadaki Street DS'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' ''Mario Super Sluggers'' In her appearance in Mario Super Sluggers, Birdo appears as a captain of her team, the Birdo Bows. Although she is a captain, Birdo is one of the few captains to not have a stadium of her own. Her special moves are as follows: *Pitching: Suction Ball *Batting: Egg Swing *Fielding: Suction Catch Television Series *''Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' - As a character. de:Birdo Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Playable characters Category:Captain Rainbow characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes